


The secret behind the VTR of 'Wakariyasukute Gomen'

by WhiskeyKun



Series: The Yabai series [1]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: Also known as ‘the Elevator’ fic.A little accident during the rehearsal and preparation of the Yuunaa concert @ TDC.
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Series: The Yabai series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774810
Kudos: 23





	The secret behind the VTR of 'Wakariyasukute Gomen'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Troublesome1220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublesome1220/gifts).



“Naachan, I am thinking of filming a VTR for our concert for one of the component during my dance.” Yuiri consulted Nana as she tapped the tip of the pencil on the paper, “What do you think?”

“I think it is a good idea, what kind of VTR are you thinking of?” Nana nodded in agreement with the suggestion. 

“I think it will be more interesting if I can dance not just on the stage, it will make the audience feel more engaged too. So I think I will dance along the TDC hallway outside the hall.” Yuiri pursed her lips and put her hands together as she gave it some thoughts.

“That sounds really good, when are you planning to take a video of it?” Nana clapped her hands together, excited for the idea. 

“Tomorrow before the full dress rehearsal. Naachan, help me with it alright?” Yuiri asked as she rested her chin onto her fingers as she looked towards Nana. 

“Eh? I don’t mind but are you sure I am alright? Should we request for a cameraman?” Nana asked with a lack of confidence in her tone. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, be more confident Naachan. Didn't you say that you like filming beautiful girls? Or are you saying that I am not enough?” Yuiri raised her brows as she teased the younger. 

“Wha… That’s not what I meant! Yuuchan!! You’re the most beautiful one ever. No one can say otherwise. Even yourself!” Nana agitatedly proclaimed as she stood up from her seat. 

“Naachan… It’s embarrassing, stop saying that…” Yuiri shyly looked away as she felt blood rushing up to her face with the younger staring into her. 

Nana looked at the embarrassed apple and grinned so widely that her eyes are barely seen while she felt herself getting slapped continuously on the arm by the older. 

Next day  
Nana held onto the camera as she tried to adjust the focus. 

“Naachan, are you ready?” Yuiri walked out of the changing room, noticing Nana fumbling around the buttons. 

“Ye… Oh Yuuchan you look really pretty! This looks really good!” Nana sang praises as she clapped her hands together, “I have just figured out this camera, so I am ready, how should I film it though?”

“You just have to follow me, it will be like filming from your perspective. So basically how you’ll look at me dance! Are you ready now?” Yuiri grabbed Nana by her wrist as she brought her out to the door. 

“Yes, let me start the recording now!” Nana pressed the button as she brought the camera up to her eye level, seeing Yuiri through the lens. 

Nana watched in awe as she appreciated the graceful dance through the lens, watching the theatre goddess dancing through the corridor and up the escalator. She could feel her body heating up as she grabbed the collar of her own shirt with the other hand, trying to calm down her own heartbeat. It certainly did not help a single bit when Yuiri teased the camera as she enter the elevator and held onto the doors, in Nana’s eyes, seductively. She raised her arms as she completed the choreography. 

“Ne~”

Nana heard a soft whisper from the dancing goddess, she clenched her teeth together as she resisted the urge to respond. She is worried that she might spoil the footage and they had to retake it just because of her. 

She looked at the theatre goddess reaching out to her with her finger through the lens, and she started gesturing in the air. The younger widened her eyes as she noticed the words that were written onto the air. ‘Su-Ki.’ And a ‘heart’ decorated the word after it. What Nana did not expect was a blowing kiss from the goddess herself. 

Nana took a deep breath and hissed, accidentally tilting the camera upwards and she looked up and away from Yuiri. 

Upon noticing that she might have caused a disruption in the recording, she apologized immediately, “I’m sorry Yuuchan, maybe we have to retake it again…”

“Ah it should be fine, I am sure they can edit it since that was the last scene anyways.” Yuiri waved it off as she stepped out of the elevator and intertwined her arms with Nana’s arm that is not holding onto the camera, “How was it? Did you managed to film all of it? What do you think of it?”

Nana tensed up as she felt Yuiri leaning towards her, towards the camera but also her arm felt warm from the touch from the goddess. And the softness against her arm made her blush when Yuiri’s face is just inches away from her, trying to look into the small little screen on the camera. 

“Naachan?” Yuiri looked up, noticing Nana being exceptionally quiet. She suddenly break into a wide smirk as she realized why. 

“Did you enjoyed the show?” her goddess’s sweet voice rang in her ears as she realized that she have been zoning out and wasn't listening to what she had said. 

“What? Yuuchan?” Nana let out a confused face as she looked away from the goddess, noticing that she is looking up at her, as she is leaning forward and bending her slender waist. 

The upward gaze was just too much for Nana as she cleared her throat, “The dance was really good.”

“Huh… So it is just really good? Nothing else?” Yuiri responded as she sounded very disappointed by her response, she pulled back from leaning forward and made a turn towards the escalator. 

She was pulled back by a grip on her wrist, and felt an arm wrapping by her waist, “It was enticing. It was really hot. You are so perfect and you also made my mind wild. I was even thinking to just drop that camera so that no one else will be able to see how beautiful you are. I don’t want to share how seductively appealing you are to the rest of the world. I wish for that to just be seen by only me.”

Yuiri felt blood rushing up to her brain as she rests her head into the crook of Nana’s neck, listening it all in whilst she whispered into her ear. 

“Ne…” Yuiri called out. 

“Hmmm?” The younger hummed in response.

“You know… I done that because you were the one filming for it. So… It is for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the cut version. Please visit privatter for the uncut version!


End file.
